Come Home to Me
by Endevour
Summary: Stef and Lena have only been together for a few months. One afternoon, Lena realizes that Stef's job may come with more feelings than she realized and that being a cop is a part of Stef.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters.**

 **AN: I just wanted to let everyone know that I am continuing to work on my other stories, but life has been really busy lately and I have been suffering form a bit of writers block. If you have any ideas about my other stories, I would love to hear them and maybe some suggestions will help me to get going on those stories again. In the meantime, this is just an idea that came to me that I thought I could explore in a few chapters to help get me back to writing. I hope you enjoy it and as always comments and suggestions are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

 **Endevour**

* * *

It had been a fairly quiet day in the Foster household. Stef and Lena were a fairly new couple having only been together for two months now, but both knew that that was more than enough time for them to fall in love with each other, although up to this point, neither had said it to the other. The two women were enjoying a day to themselves as Mike had Brandon for the day and after having a nice lunch, they were relaxing on the sofa and enjoying a movie. It was something that both women enjoyed, but they were often so busy taking care of everything else with their jobs and Brandon that they rarely got to have a nice quiet afternoon to themselves. It had seemed like a lifetime since they had been alone together although only a few weeks, but they had a bond that made it feel as if they had known each other their entire lives. There was a comfort there that neither woman had ever felt with another person or partner before.

The movie played on in the background as Lena curled into Stef on the couch and both women just enjoyed the feeling of closeness. This was only the second time that Lena had planned on spending the night. Up to this point, they had not made love, but Lena had spent the night once before and just sharing a bed with Stef was more than enough to make her happy. She wanted Stef to be completely comfortable before taking that next big step and until she was, Lena was just happy being there and getting to know more about the amazing woman who had walked into Anchor Beach Charter School that day a few months ago.

"So, Lena, are you actually watching the movie," Stef asked bringing Lena out of her thoughts.

"Well, I was listening to it."

"What was happening?" Stef questioned causing Lena to realize that she really didn't have a clue and would have to own up to not paying attention.

"Okay, you caught me, I wasn't paying that much attention. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how great this feels and how glad I am that you walked into that school a few months ago. I really didn't know if a relationship was even possible and I will admit that I thought you might just be passing through, but I am so happy to know that you weren't. I really enjoy spending time with you and just being."

"Lena, I really love that to. I know that things were awkward before, but I had been through these feelings before. I just couldn't admit to who I really was because of fear. I don't want to live with that fear anymore and by facing that, I get to be with the most amazing woman in the world."

At this point Stef turned off the television. She wanted to make sure that Lena heard every word that came out of her mouth next.

"Lena you are the woman of my dreams. I love how great you are with Brandon and how patient you are with me, especially since I know that I am not really the easiest person to be with. You stuck beside me and let me come to terms with who I really am and for that and your unwavering support, I am so grateful," Stef said making certain to emphasize everything that she was saying.

After a long deep breath, she was finally able to continue. "I need you to know how much I appreciate you and I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. Lena, I hope it isn't too early to say this, but I am going to say it anyways. I love you."

Lena was shocked with where this conversation had gone. Did she really just hear Stef say that she loved her. She knew that she wanted to respond, but the words were just not there. As tears started falling from her eyes, she took Stef's face in her hands and kissed her passionately making sure that she conveyed her love since she still hadn't found her words yet.

The two women were brought out of the moment by both the house phone and Stef's cell phone ringing non-stop. As much as Stef hated breaking this moment up, she knew that as much as her phone was ringing, it was probably something very important. She reluctantly pulled away from Lena with a mumbled apology and answered the phone.

Lena hated that this special moment had been interrupted, but it sounded very important and the look on Stef's face was enough to confirm that it was as her lighthearted mood suddenly seemed to quickly turn to one of seriousness and her facial features immediately changed. All Lena heard from Stef's end of the call was "I'll be right there."

As Stef hung up the phone she immediately ran towards the bedroom. Lena quickly followed her in an attempt to find out what was going on. As she made her way into the bedroom, she found Stef stripping out of her around the house clothes at a rapid rate and putting on her uniform nearly as quickly.

"Stef, what's going on?"

"I am really sorry Lena, but I have to go. There has been a shooting and I have to be there now."

Stef quickly grabbed her belt and her gun and headed for her boots.

"I am so sorry love, but I might not be back for a while. I will call you when I get a chance. Go ahead and just stay here. I will try to be back as soon as I can," and with a quick kiss, Stef was headed out the door at a nearly dead run.


End file.
